Discovery of the Shark Pokemon
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Sharks have been found in the Orange Islands.


Pokemon Fan-fic  
Discovery of the Shark Pokemon  
By E.D. aka: Spy Dragon  
Author's Note: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does. Dr. Cedar is my own character. I got the idea of Sharky and Jaws from shark movies such as Jaws and the Deep Blue Sea. Since there are no shark pokemon, I made some up.  
  
One night, out in the big blue ocean, Team Rocket in their magikarp submarine were exhausted from paddeling so hard. They stoped the sub to take a rest, but they didn't know that they were not alone in the dark waters.  
  
"Hey Jesse," said James, "maybe we should take a peek outside just to make sure we're not lost."  
  
"Good idea, James," said Jesse, "I'll take a look around under the water too, so we don't hit anything when we take off again."  
  
"Meowth, maybe a good water pokemon will come by and we can snatch it." Meowth said.  
  
"Oh please." Jesse said as she looked thruogh the parascope.  
  
While they were looking around under water, something big was sneaking up on them. The thing got closer and closer to the sub. The thing was being followed by a smaller thing. The two of them started circling the sub. Inside the sub, Jesse, still looking through the parascope saw a big figure swim past the sub.  
  
"Whaaa!" Jesse sqeaked as the big figure swam by.  
  
"What is it, Jesse?" James asked, "Is there something out there?"  
  
"There's something big swimming around us out there." Jesse answered.  
  
"Jesse," said James, " it has to be a dumb dewgong."  
  
"Or maybe a gyarados!" Meowth cried, "It's probably going to eat us!"  
  
"Calm down Meowth!" Jesse snaped, "We'll just get out of here!" As soon as they started paddleing, they heard a big bang against the sub, then another and then the sub was leaking.  
  
  
"Arbok, go!" Jesse called out her pokemon. From her pokeball, a big cobra was released. "Arbok, take us up to the surface as soon as the hatch is open." Jesse commanded the snake.  
  
"Charrbok!" hissed the arbok. James opened the hatch to the sub and they all held on to the arbok as it swam out of the sub to the surface.  
  
On the surface, they were sitting in the water, gasping for air. Suddenly, there was a big splash that scared the wits out of Team Rocket. When the water settled, the sub was just floating there. They got on top of the sub and tried to figure out what was going on in these waters.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
In the mourning, Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Pikachu were riding Ash's Lapras twoards a big island that was not very far away. They were tired and in the need for a stop, but what they didn't know was that they were being followed.  
  
"Which island is that?" Ash asked.  
  
"That is Black Reef Island," answered Tracey, "I heard that a few scientists on that island found a fossil of a water pokemon that wasn't even discovered yet. They think the pokemon lived long before prehistoric pokemon and is still lurking in the water today."  
  
"Wow," said Misty, "I would like to capture that pokemon if I can find it." While they were getting closer to the island, the Lapras stoped and started whining.  
  
"Laprass! Laprass!" it whined. Something was making Lapras whine, but what?  
  
"Lapras, what is it?" Ash asked.  
  
"Something is scaring Lapras," said Tracey, "laprases always act like that when their scared."  
  
"There has to be something bad in these waters, I know it." said Misty. Pikachu, sitting at the back of Lapras, spotted something very big swimming underneth the surface twoards them.  
  
"Pika, pika!" yelled Pikachu as it pointed out to the the large figure.  
  
"What's going on Pikachu?" asked Ash. "Oh no, it's Team Rocket following us again!" he said as he saw what Pikachu was pointing at.  
  
"It's too big to be Team Rocket's submarine," said Misty, " it has to be a gyarados!"  
  
"I don't know if that's either of them," said Tracey, "because, look at that!" They all saw a triangular fin stick out of the water from the creature under the surface. Then, a smaller creature with the same kind of fin joined the creature going after Ash and his friends. They started circling the helpless team.  
  
"Oh no, there are two of them!" Misty screamed as she stuffed her Togepi in her back pack.  
  
"Lapras, get us out of here!" Ash commanded and Lapras took off. The creatures took off after them.  
  
"They're gaining on us!" Tracey yelled. "We have to get to the island before they can catch us, but we'll have to slow them down first."  
  
"No problem," said Ash, "Lapras, ice beam!" Lapras turned around and shot a jet of ice from its mouth towards the creatures. The water was frozen and the fins were stuck in the ice so the creatures couldn't move.  
  
"Lets get out of here before the ice melts," said Misty. They took off and head to the island.  
  
When they got to the island, Ash returned Lapras to its pokeball. They were starting to wonder what those creatures with the fins were.  
  
"Tracey, what were those things?" Ash asked. "Were they pokemon?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Tracey, "they could be the water pokemon that the scientists are trying to find. I remember what their fins look like so I'll make a sketch to show to the scientists."  
  
"We better get to the lab right now," said Misty, "we have to find out what those things are." They all started to go to the lab. When they got inside, they were greeted by a woman wearing a green sweater, blue pants and a lab jacket like Professer Oak's.  
  
"I am Dr. Cedar," she said, "how can I help you?"  
  
"Some big creatures were chasing us in the ocean," Ash replied, "we don't know what they are, and we were wondering if we can find out."  
  
"Describe what they look like." Dr. Cedar said.  
  
"They have these triangular fins on their backs," said Tracey, "the fins were all we could see. Heres a sketch of them." Tracey handed the sketch to the scientist. Dr. Cedar looked at the sketch and her eyes widen.  
  
"I think you've been chased by the ledgendary shark pokemon." she said.  
  
"Shark pokemon?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes," Dr. Cedar replied, "they are unknown pokemon to the world, but here on Black Reef Island, they're a ledgend. The ancient ones believed that the sharks were the gods of this island, there are sculptures and paintings of them in the ancient temples. My colleagues have found a fossil of the pokemon's jaws, I'll show you it and some photos of the paintings. Walk this way please." Dr. Cedar lead them to a room where there was a lab table with some photos and an object that looked like a mouth.  
  
"This is our information room where we gather up all the information we find." said Dr. Cedar, "The object shaped like a mouth are the fossilized jaws of a shark pokemon. The photos show the paintings of a big shark and a little shark. I think the big shark is the evolved form of the little shark."  
  
"Wow," said Ash,"the teeth on those jaws look pretty sharp."  
  
"Pikachu pika." Pikachu said as it looked at the shark fossil.   
  
"There is ancient writing on the paintings shown on the photos," Tracey said, "do you know what they say?"  
  
"Yes I do," said Dr. Cedar, "the writing by the small shark says Sharky, and the writing by the big shark says Jaws. These shark pokemon are known to bite really hard. I'm trying to find and catch one so I can get information about them. When I know enough about them, I'll send the information to Proffesser Oak so trainers can know about these pokemon and will be able to catch one."  
  
"I would love to catch one too," said Misty, "I like water pokemon, and a shark will be good for my collection."  
  
"Yeah right," said Ash, "I bet those pokemon would crunch on your pokemon before you could even attack. I could easily catch one with Pikachu. Isn't that right Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika!" replied Pikachu nodding.  
  
"You could help me find these pokemon," said Dr. Cedar, "but you would have to stay out of the water so you will be safe. One of you will throw bait out, the second will drive the boat, third will look out for us, and I will attack the sharks with my Tentacrule."  
  
"I will use my Meril to look out for us just incase the sharks decide to sneak on us." said Tracey.  
  
"I will drive the boat," said Misty, "I want to capture one of the sharks too."  
  
"Looks like I will be throwing the bait out." said Ash.  
  
"We'll leave tomorrow," said Dr. Cedar, "right now, you better find a place to stay tonight. Oh yeah, take a walk on the beach, the sunset is always something to see on this island."  
  
"We will," said Ash, "and we'll try to find a place to stay at. Bye."  
  
"Bye now." said Dr. Cedar.  
  
"Pikachu." said Pikachu waving its little arm. The group left the lab and decided to go to the beach. They were all intrested in seeing the sunset and nervous about what was going to happen when they go hunting for the shark pokemon.  
  
On the beach, Ash and Misty were chasing Pikachu and Togepi. Pikachu and Togepi were running down the beach and they stoped when a flock of Spearows flew up and a few Krabbies walked away. What the Spearows and the Krabbies left behind, was a dead Gyarados with chunks of its body missing.  
  
"Pika!" gasped Pikachu. Togepi started crying and hid its face in Pikachu's golden fur. When Ash and Misty caught up with the two pokemon, they saw the dead gyarados and they were horrified.  
  
"Oh it's so horrible," said Misty, "we should tell Dr. Cedar."  
  
"We should tell everyone on this whole island," said Ash with surprise, "if anyone goes swimming in the water, they'll face a terrible fate. Tracey, come and see this!" Tracey walked up to them and he stoped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of the dead gyarados.  
  
"Oh my God," said Tracey in a terrified voice, "something chewed up this Gyarados. We better warn the people of the island not to go swimming in these waters."  
  
"The way we're going to warn people is to get Dr. Cedar to show this dead Gyarados to the police." said Misty.  
  
After calling Dr. Cedar and the police about the dead Gyarados, the beach was crowded with lots of people. They were all frightened, curious and they all starring at the corpse with their faces all pale and shocked. Dr. Cedar examend the Gyarados corpse while Officer Jenny kept the crowd away.  
  
"This is a Gyrados," said Dr. Cedar, "nothing could beable to bite through its scales. Unless, the shark pokemon did this, they must have very strong teeth to bite a Gyarados."  
  
"After what everyone sees here," said Ash, "they'll never want to go swimming again."  
  
"I don't know if I want to go out there and hunt for the sharks," said Misty with fear in her voice, "I don't think we can ever leave this island."  
  
"Relax Misty," said Tracey, "we'll be alright, Dr. Cedar will know how to handle those sharks. She'll make sure that none of us get killed."  
  
"I hope your right," said Misty, "but don't expect me to risk losing a water pokemon just to save your butts."  
  
"Misty," said Ash, "Tracey and I have our own water pokemon and I think they can out swim those sharks." Then they all watched Officer Jenny make a small announcement.  
  
"People of Black Reef Island," Jenny announced, "there is something deadly swimming in the waters around here. This half eaten Gyarados shows that if we go swimming, we will get our selves killed. Dr. Cedar believes the unknown water pokemon did this and she had just found a tooth in one of the bites in the Gyarados."  
  
"Listen up everyone," announced Dr. Cedar, "this tooth is from a deadly water pokemon that lived way long ago." She held up the tooth for everyone to see. "These pokemon are still alive today and they can prey on anything that goes swimming in their territorry. I'm trying to find these pokemon and capture them before they can do even more trouble."  
  
"So I advise everyone to stay out of the water," announced Jenny, "no one goes swimming util those unknown pokemon are caught. So everyone go home and don't worry, the water will be safe again once those pokemon are no longer a threat." After the crowd left, Ash, Misty, Tracey and Pikachu were worried about what fate they'll face.  
  
"Don't worry about getting killed in the hunt tommorrow," said Dr. Cedar in a confident way, "just follow my instructions and you'll be safe."  
  
"Well," said Ash, "I'm ready to confront those pokemon, and helping you catch one will be another challenge that helps me be a pokemon master. But first, I need some rest."  
  
"We better find a place to stay." giggled Misty, "But before we go the hunt, I must let my Togepi stay at the Pokemon Center, because I can't risk taking it out with me."   
  
"Don't worry," said Dr. Cedar, "we'll stop at the Pokemon Center tommorrow and you leave your Togepi there where it will be safe from the sharks. If any of you can't find a place to stay, you can stay at my house."  
  
"Well okay," said Ash, "lets go and get some rest." They all went to Dr. Cedar's house that was near the water. It was a small house with a dock set with a boat. They went inside and they set their sleeping bags on the living room floor and then, lights out.  
  
As they were all sleeping, Ash tossed and turned in his sleep, he was dreaming. In his dream, Ash was swimming with Pikachu and Squirtle. As they floated on the surface, something came up undernethe them and Squirtle was pulled down.  
  
"Squirtle!" it cried as it was pulled under. Ash looked around for his missing pokemon, he held onto Pikachu. Suddenly, Pikachu was being pulled away from Ash by something under water.  
  
"Pika!" it sceamed as it was pulled out of Ash's grip. It could not shock because it could shock Ash. There was nothing that Ash could do to help Pikachu. Startled, Ash woke up breathing hard. He saw his friends sleeping in their sleeping bags undisterbed. I hope that those things don't harm Pikachu, Ash thought.  
  
In the morning, they were loading up the boat to head out to find the sharks. They were nervous about this mission, this was an adventure that would stop them from swimming again. Ash was loading up the bait, Tracey and Dr. Cedar were loading up equipment, and Misty was at the Pokemon Centre to drop off her Togepi.  
  
"That's all the bait we'll need." Ash said as he was done loading the bait.  
  
"Well we have all the equipment we'll be using," said Dr. Cedar, "we have the great balls, potions for our pokemon, and a net we'll need to tangle up the sharks. Oh yeah, we also need a dart gun to put the sharks asleep while the pokemon distract them."  
  
"Hey guys," said Misty as she showed up, "I'm back from the Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy said that Togepi was going stay with one of the Chansies. Just remember, I will catch Sharky by battling it with my Staryu."  
  
"And Dr. Cedar will catch Jaws." said Tracey. "I want to get a real good sketch of what the shark looks like."  
  
"Aww man," said Ash with enthusiasm, "all what I'll be doing is throwing out bait to lure those things. Oh well, guess Pikachu and I have to do the dirty work again." Everyone laughed and got on board and head out to sea.  
  
When they were far away from the island, the boat was at a rest and everyone was waiting quietly. Ash and Pikachu tossed some bait into the blue waters hoping that the sharks will come for it. Misty was figureing out wich pokeball had her Staryu, Dr. Cedar was preparing the dart gun and the pokeball containing her Tentacrule, Tracey had his sketch pad on the seat beside him and he was waiting for his Meril to come and report that the sharks appeared. When they were about to give up, Meril jumped out of the water and onto the deck.  
  
"Hey Meril," said Tracey, "did you see anything down there?"  
  
"Meril, meril." it replied nodding its head.  
  
"Is it the shark pokemon?" Tracey asked again.  
  
"Meril," it replied shaking its head and pointed into the water. Suddenly, a big Magikarp burst out of the water. The top of the big fish opened up, then a girl with big hair, a boy with shoulder length hair, and a Meowth appeared out of the opening.  
  
"Prepare for trouble..." said the girl.  
  
"... And make it double." said the boy.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples with in our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Roket blasts off at the speed off light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth! That's right!" yelled out the Meowth.  
  
"It's Team Rocket," shouted Misty.  
  
"So," said Ash, "you're here to get Pikachu, I won't let you."  
  
"I hope you know," said Tracey, "you're interupting the hunt for Black Reef Island shark pokemon. And if you don't get out of here, they'll kill you like they did to a Gyarados."  
  
"We're not leaving until we have Pikachu," yelled Jesse, "but what is a shark pokemon?"  
  
"A shark pokemon is very dangerous," replied Dr. Cedar, "they lived longer than the prehistoric pokemon and their teeth can bite through Gyarados scale. We are trying to catch the two sharks so we can study them and report to trainers about catching and training them."  
  
"Wow," said Meowth, "those shark pokemon would make a great gift for the boss and he will pay us a lot more once those sharks are in his hands!"   
  
"Team Rocket will be famous," said James, "just think how rich we'll be!"   
  
"So it looks like we came here for a lot more than we want," said Jesse, "when the sharks get here, we'll grab them and Pikachu!"  
  
"No, you can't just grab those sharks," shouted Dr. Cedar, "the other scientists haven't taken a look at them! Even if you can catch them they will still be too dangerous to handle!"  
  
"I won't let you take Pikachu either," Ash yelled.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu shouted. As they all argued, the shark pokemon came up underneith them and rammed both the boat and submarine. The boat rocked to one side and the Magikarp submarine shook a bit.  
  
"Ahhahahg," Ash and Misty sceamed as they fell over the side of the boat.  
  
"Piikaa!" Pikacu howled as it fell into the water after Ash and Misty.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket is splashing down again!" screamed Team Rocket as they fell off their submarine.   
  
Tracey and Dr. Cedar rolled across the deck from the force of the sharks' tackle. Then the big shark called Jaws revealed its massive head out of the water. Its head was pointed with a mouth full of big, triangular teeth, and its eyes were black and haunting unlike Pikachu's mouse eyes. It was the most terrifying water pokemon Tracey had ever seen.  
  
"Dr. Cedar, do something," shouted Tracey, "Ash and Misty are under water!"  
  
"Alright," replied Dr. Cedar, "go Tentacrule!" she threw her poke ball up in the air and a Tentacrule was released. Jaws got under water before Tentacrule could attack.  
  
Under water, Ash and Misty were holding onto their water pokemon. Ash and Pikachu were holding onto Squirtle and Misty was holding onto Staryu. Then, they saw the sharks circling them, figuring out wich to attack first. Ash and Misty had a choice to make, they could make a break to the surface and end up as shark food, or they can attack the sharks. As the small shark called Sharky swam close up to Ash, Pikachu and Squirtle, they could see that Sharky had razor sharp teeth, a cigar shaped body, fins on its back, sides and tail.   
  
Jaws looked no different then Sharky, only it was bigger and had meaner looks. Ash, Pikachu and Squirtle stayed still. Misty stared at the sharks as they started getting closer and closer. Ash, Misty and their pokemon were too scared too move. Soon, a Tentacrule appeared underwater and grabed onto Jaws' dorsal fin with its tenticles, it stabed the huge shark's flesh with its stinger.  
  
Ash and Misty decided to swim to the surface before they drown. They had to make a break for it while Jaws was distracted and try to get away from Sharky. Ash and Misty head to the surface and behind them, Sharky chased them.   
  
They made it to the surface and swam to the boat where Tracey and Dr. Cedar pulled them on board to saftey. The angry shark that chased them poked its head at the surface and went back under.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Were fine," replied Ash, "I didn't see Team Rocket down there, who knows what the sharks did to them."  
  
"Lets not think about that now," said Dr. Cedar, "we have some sharks to catch." The two sharks surfaced and stared showing their big teeth. Dr. Cedar's Tentacrule was still clutching Jaws' dorsal fin digging its stinger into the shark's back.   
  
"Staryu go," shouted Misty as her Staryu jupmed off the boat, "Stayu, use your swift attack on Sharky!" The Staryu shot a swarm of little stars at the little shark, Sharky started to feel sharp pain through its body as the stars pierced its skin. "Now, Staryu," Misty continued, "use your tackle attack!" Staryu shot its sharp body right into Sharky's head, Sharky started thrashing in pain. Soon it opened its mouth and turned its head to Staryu.  
  
"Staryu," cried Misty, "look out for its bite attack!" But it was too late, Sharky bit onto Staryu and thrashed around with the star shaped pokemon in its mouth.  
  
"Tentacrule," Dr. Cedar shouted, "use your acid attack! Keep Jaws still while I shoot it with a dart gun!" Dr. Cedar dashed to where the dart gun sat and grabed it quickly.  
  
"Dr. Cedar," Misty called, "Sharky bit my Staryu and won't let go!"  
  
"Don't worry," replied Dr. Cedar, "grab that net and toss it on Sharky's back. The shark will get tangled up and will let go of your pokemon." Dr. Cedar pointed to the net and Ash and Misty grabed the net and tossed it on top of Sharky. The shark released Staryu and Misty grabed a great ball.   
  
"Great ball go," Misty shouted as she threw the ball at Sharky. The ball hit Sharky and the shark disapeared in the ball now floating in the water. "Yes, I captured Sharky!"  
  
"Wow, not bad," said Ash. Misty returned her Staryu and retreived the great ball containing Sharky.   
  
"I have to sketch this," said Tracey as he sketched the Tentacrule hugging Jaws' dorsal fin pouring acid onto the shark. Dr. had the dart gun aimed directly above Jaws' eye, then, she fired the gun. A red dart pierced the skin above the shark's eye, Jaws thrashed, then it felt tired and fell asleep.  
  
"Now it's time to catch you," Dr. Cedar said as she threw a great ball at the big shark, Jaws glowed a bright red, and was sucked into the ball. "Finally, the job here is done." Dr. Cedar's Tentacrule swam back to the boat with the great ball containing Jaws. Dr. Cedar returned Tentacrule and clutched the ball with Jaws.  
  
Nearby the Magikarp sub that was still there, Team Rocket submerged from the water.  
  
"Great, were still alive," moaned Jesse.  
  
"Meowth, I hate water," whined Meowth spitting water.  
  
"I wonder what those twirps were doing?" asked James.  
  
"Hey Team Rocket," called Ash, "we caught the shark pokemon!"  
  
"We didn't see them," said James.  
  
"But they did capsize our submarine," concluded Jesse.  
  
"What do those pokemon look like anyway?" asked Meowth.  
  
"I have a sketch of one," replied Tracey, "but it's better if you see the real thing!"  
  
"Do you want to meet Sharky?" Misty asked Team Rocket. "Sharky, go!" Misty threw the ball containing Sharky.  
  
"Lets go, Jaws!" Dr. Cedar shouted as she released Jaws.  
  
"Arbok, go!" Jesse shouted.   
  
"Go, Weezing!" James shouted.  
  
Team Rocket released their pokemon and Misty and Dr. Cedar released their shark pokemon. The shark pokemon faced off with the posionous pokemon. Arbok tried a bite attack but Jaws took a bite first. Weezing tried to tackle, but Sharky made its tackle first. Both sharks shot a jet of water at the posion pokemon and Team Rocket.  
  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket screamed as they flew across the sky. Misty and Dr. Cedar returned their new pokemon and everyone head back to the island.  
  
After Misty got Togepi back from the Pokemon Centre, she, Ash, Tracey and Pikachu were about to leave.  
  
"Well," Dr. Cedar said, "I guess it's time for you to leave. When I have more information about these sharks, it will go out to other trainers, and they will want to come and catch these pokemon."  
  
"I'll take care of Sharky," said Misty, "I'll try to train it and find out more about it. It will be way more better than my Psyduck."  
  
"I manage to draw a sketch of Jaws," said Tracey.  
  
"Maybe I'll catch one, one day," said Ash. "Isn't that right Pikachu?"  
  
"Pikachu," replied Pikachu. Ash and his friends got on Lapras and waved goodbye to Dr. Cedar as they head out to sea.  
  
For Team Rocket, they are on top of their submarine being circled by shark pokemon. They were too scared to move.  
  
"Oh well," said James, "we're stranded."  
  
"Now we know what it's like to be in shark movies," said Jesse.  
  
"Guess a Pikachu could come in very handy right now," moaned Meowth. Team Rocket sighed and watched the shark fins circle them.  
  
The End   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
